Obsesion de amor
by Artemisa1990
Summary: Los dos se aman pero ninguno quiere sufrir ni que sufra la persona que ama, ¿Habra remedio para el amor de Sasuke y Sakura? o ¿Terminara con un final tragico para los dos? Descubrelo
1. Chapter 1

La gran guerra en Konoha había sido el acontecimiento más destructivo que la aldea había conocido en toda su historia. La gran guerra, como había sido llamada por su amplio campo de destrucción y perdidas humanas. Konoha se enfrento a una batalla en la que se decidiría si la aldea sobreviviría o seria terriblemente masacrada. Todo comenzó con la llegada de los pocos miembros que quedaban de Akatsuki, pero el asombro llego a sus limites cuando vieron quien los dirigía. Madara Uchiha se erguía controlando los hilos de la organización de asesinos y su mano derecha no era otro que Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor de Konoha volvía para ver arder la aldea que le había visto nacer. El golpe fue muy duro para los miembros del equipo 7, pero sobre todo para Naruto y Sakura que aun mantenían la esperanza de que su compañero volviera a ser el que era. Las cosas no eran favorables para Konoha, el enemigo los superaban en numero y el asedio que provocaron en Konoha segó la vida de cientos de civiles y de ninjas, un numero demasiado grande para no ser recordado con desasosiego por los que vieron morir a sus amigos, familiares y compañeros.

La derrota parecía inminente pero sucedió lo que nadie se esperaba, se descubrió un secreto guardado por años. Sasuke Uchiha no era un traidor, sino un ninja con una misión de infiltración que primero ayudo a destruir todas las bases secretas como al propio Orochimaru y que ahora cumplía con la misma función en Akatsuki. Sasuke consiguió lo impensable, destruir la organización desde dentro. Sasuke Uchiha había salvado de la completa destrucción a Konoha.

De ello habían pasado 7 años. Años de reconstrucción, de debilidad, de miedo a que otras aldeas aprovecharan ese momento para atacar. Pero con el tiempo y la ayuda de aliados, Konoha volvió a ser una aldea Ninja poderosa y que mantenía una relativa paz.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable?-el grito resonó en el amplio despacho.

-Lo siento Sakura-chan, quizás me excedí un poco con el entrenamiento-dijo un rubio rascándose nerviosamente la nuca.

-Esto no es un poco-dijo Sakura viendo el espantoso aspecto del chico-Diez puntos en el pecho, cinco en el brazo izquierdo, rotura leve del tendón izquierdo y contusión en la cabeza-dijo la ojijade volviendo a leer el diagnostico.

-No es para tanto, Sakura-chan-dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros por la regañina.

-Si no fuera por que tienes un cabezón muy duro, no estaríamos hablando ahora-dijo Sakura con un tono cansado.- ¿Dónde esta Sasuke?

-El teme volvió a casa después de dejarme en el hospital-dijo Naruto incorporándose de la silla con una mueca de dolor-Ya sabes lo poco que le gustan los hospitales, dijo que ya se curaría el mismo.

-Ese idiota-dijo Sakura con un susurro-Volverá a sucederle como hace unos años-dijo la chica recordando la enorme cicatriz infectada después de una misión que casi le cuesta la vida.

-Sabe que yo te lo contare y que iras a curarlo tú-dijo con un suspiro-Con todo lo relacionado a hospitales y médicos, a ti es a lo único que soporta.

-Y no creas que no me costo convencerlo de que me dejara revisarle cada vez que viene de misión-dijo Sakura acordándose de todas las discusiones y bufidos que había conseguido con el tema.

-Sasuke ya no es el que era-dijo Naruto con tristeza-Antes hablaba poco pero ahora me contento con recibir un bufido de vez en cuando.

-Tiene demasiadas cosas a sus espaldas Naruto, eso cambia a cualquiera-dijo Sakura apoyando la mano en el hombro del rubio-Lo único que podemos hacer es estar junto a él, no le daremos la espalda.

Naruto sonrió en respuesta y poco después desapareció del despacho de la doctora Haruno.

-Escúchame atentamente-dijo en cuanto oyó el descuelgue del teléfono-No tardare en terminar lo que estoy haciendo, estaré en tu casa dentro de poco y no quiero escuchar negativas-dijo Sakura con una voz de completa seriedad.

Sakura colgó al escuchar el gruñido de asentimiento tras la línea. Apresuro a terminar los papeles que se apilaban en su escritorio y con suma rapidez salio del hospital.

La puerta estaba cerrada pero recordó el escondite de la llave, preocupada más de la cuenta entro en la oscuridad de la casa. No recordaba donde estaba el interruptor de la luz y se guío a tientas entre la oscuridad hasta topar con algo y que casi la hace caer.

El maldito sofá le provoco un profundo dolor en uno de los dedos del pie que se había golpeado provocándole un juramento algo subidito de tono.

Por fin encontró el bendito interruptor y la luz inundo la habitación donde todo estaba minuciosamente colocado, sin basura, ropa interior o alguna otra guarrería que podrías encontrar en la casa de un soltero, Sasuke era perfecto hasta en ese sentido.

Se adentro en un largo corredor que conducía a la cocina y a las habitaciones de la casa, esa casa no era una mansión pero era lo suficientemente grande para una familia numerosa y Sasuke vivía solo. Ese pensamiento provoco en Sakura un dolor agudo en el pecho, siempre solo.

Diviso la puerta que según recordaba era la habitación de Sasuke, como la anterior esta estaba en la mas profunda oscuridad, la golpeo el aroma masculino que fluía en la habitación, un olor a hombre, era el olor de Sasuke, ese olor la embargo por completo, nunca había estado mas de una vez en esa casa y jamás había tenido la oportunidad de oler tan intensamente el aroma de Sasuke.

Pero era extraño la habitación estaba vacía, se adentro unos pasos mas y algo la detuvo. No hacia falta luz para saber que el frío que sentía en su cuello era el metal del kunai avisándola de que no debía dar un paso más.

-¿Así es como recibes a una amiga?-dijo Sakura sabiendo quien era el que la estaba amenazando, esa presencia jamás podría confundirla, siempre le provocaba una ligera corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

-Es tu culpa por ser tan ruidosa, Sakura-dijo con un gruñido de fastidio.

-La próxima iré mas tranquila aunque te estés desangrando, imbecil-dijo Sakura claramente irritada.

Sasuke la libero del agarre y bajo el kunai, la luz no tardo en inundar la estancia provocando dolor en los ojos de la chica.

-El dobe siempre exagera las cosas, él término mucho peor que yo-dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama con gesto cansado.

Sakura lo examino desde una posición aun distante y es que estaba mas aturdida de lo que quería reconocer, el pecho desnudo del Uchiha la hacia sentirse mal. A pesar de la cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho, su cuerpo era perfecto, completamente musculado y su piel tersa parecía tan suave al tacto. Dejo ese pensamiento en cuanto vio el vendaje del brazo completamente lleno de sangre.

-Déjame ver eso-dijo Sakura acercándose preocupada sin prestarle atención a la desnudez del cuerpo del moreno.

-Solo es un corte-dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-Eres un chapuzas haciendo los vendajes-dijo Sakura desenvolviendo con mucho cuidado un vendaje mal colocado.

Sasuke solo gruño por el comentario, odiaba que le recordaran que había cosas que no podía hacer solo.

-Pero la herida esta muy bien suturada, eres bueno cosiéndolas-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa, sintiéndose aliviada por el estado de la herida.

Sasuke solo la miro mientras veía como sus pequeñas manos eran tan rápidas en colocar un vendaje perfecto sobre el brazo. Él tendía a vendarse demasiado apretado o demasiado suelto, pero ella lo hacia de una forma perfecta, siempre lo hacia.

Recordaba cuando eran pequeños y siempre le molestaba el modo en que ella se preocupaba por él y cualquier herida por muy superflua que fuera, en el fondo creía que le gustaba esa sonrisa molesta que siempre le dedicaba. Se preguntaba cuando había dejado de ser una molestia para convertirse en algo distinto, algo que no cabía en su oscura vida.

Habían pasado siete años de desprecio y de rechazo, formalmente no había traicionado Konoha, sino que finalmente la había salvado. Pero el rencor había quedado en muchos. No entendían que a él también le atormentaba que tantos hubieran muerto, que incluso se arriesgo antes de tiempo para que no hubiera más muertes. Pocos no insultaban el apellido Uchiha y muchos menos trataban con él. Solo le habían quedado unos pocos a los que verdaderamente podía considerar amigos. Y allí estaba uno de ellos, Sakura. Como deseaba en ese momento alargar la mano y colocar ese mechón de pelo tras su oreja, se moría de ganas de tocar esa suave piel que ahora mismo le quemaba al contacto. Esos pequeños labios lo llamaban incesantes. Se reprendió mentalmente, ella merecía mucho más que un despreciado ex-traidor. No quería que ella se viera despreciada igual que él. Su vida no era nada, no tenia nada que ofrecerle y si mucho daño que provocarle.

-Sakura, estoy cansado-dijo Sasuke empezando a sentirse demasiado ansioso.

-Ya he terminado-dijo terminando de anudar el vendaje-Se que no te gustan las medicinas-dijo Sakura rebuscando en el bolsillo de su compartimento Ninja-Pero quizás el dolor no te deje dormir, son uno analgésicos muy suaves, no te producirán somnolencia-le señalo mostrándole unas pequeñas píldoras de un rojo sangre.

Sasuke las tomo inmediatamente porque hacia demasiado que no descansaba en condiciones.

Sakura le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y Sasuke no pudo evitar quedarse mirándola embobado.

-Me marcho-dijo ella perturbada por esa mirada penetrante-Supongo que mañana nos veremos-y se dirigió a la puerta sin volver a mirarlo.

-¿Mañana?-pregunto con la voz ronca.

-Ya veo que lo has olvidado-dijo ella volviéndose para mirarlo, había notado su voz rara.-Mañana por la noche se celebra la boda de Kakashi-sensei-dijo ella preocupada por ese brillo apagado de sus ojos-¿Te duele mucho?-pregunto viendo que había algo mal en él, como si estuviera aguantando el dolor.

-No, estoy bien-dijo intentado calmarse, tenia que reprimirse, sentía tantas ganas de abrazarla y reclamarla como suya, que hacia que un dolor en el pecho se le clavara como un cuchillo.-Lo había olvidado por completo-dijo Sasuke intentando evitar el contacto, ella se había intentado acercar de nuevo y eso no debía permitirlo.-Nos veremos mañana Sakura.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, ese rechazo le había dolido más de lo que quería reconocer.

-Adiós, Sasuke-susurro Sakura saliendo de la habitación y volviendo a su casa.

-Gracias…Sakura-dijo Sasuke en un susurro que jamás llego a los oídos de la chica.

Sakura ando despacio, disfrutando del delicioso aroma de flores que llegaban a sus fosas nasales a través de la tenue brisa nocturna. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, ella intentaba acercase a él, pero este siempre la rechazaba y luego ella se convencía de que el destino jamás los quiso juntos y que si ella lo quería debería seguir siempre a su lado por mucho que la rechazara, siempre lo apoyaría.

Habían sido más de diez años de un amor no correspondido y en los últimos años de un doloroso rechazo tras otro. Nunca fueron con palabras pero los hechos lo demostraban, Sasuke Uchiha jamás la amaría, ese era su destino ser simple y únicamente su amiga.

Sakura diviso su casa, un pequeño piso, lo único que se podía permitir teniendo que ayudar a sus ancianos padres en todo lo que podía. La mayor parte de su sueldo terminaba en manos de sus padres, demasiado mayores para poder trabajar.

Entro en la casa donde la esperaba su chillona amiga, pidiendo explicaciones de donde había estado, reclamándole la hora que era y muchas cosas más, la pobre tenía un fuerte complejo de madre.

-Lo siento mama, la próxima vez llamare antes de venir a las…-miro el reloj y se sorprendió de que fuera tan tarde, no se había dado cuenta que había estado dos horas en casa de Sasuke.

-A mi no me hace gracia Sakura, estaba preocupada-dijo la rubia con cara de enfado-No me gusta que andes tan tarde por la aldea tu sola.

-Me entretuve demasiado, siento haberte preocupado-dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa de arrepentimiento.

-Lo único que pido es que me avises si vas a llegar tarde-dijo Ino abrazando a su amiga.

-Lo haré-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo, que haría ella sin Ino, siempre había estado con ella y había sido su pañuelo de lágrimas en demasiada ocasiones, siempre estaría en deuda con ella.

-Sai te mando un mensaje-dijo la rubia enseñándole el pergamino enrollado-Este chico no entiende que existe los teléfonos-dijo riéndose Ino.

-Es uno de sus mayores encantos-dijo Sakura contemplando la hermosa ilustración de una rosa roja junto al mensaje.-Dice que mañana me recogerá a las nueve para ir a la boda de Kakashi.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con Sai, Sakura?-pregunto Ino.

-Lo sabes perfectamente-dijo Sakura fastidiada por lo que vendría.-Dentro de poco haremos cuatro meses.

-Y ni siquiera lo has besado-le recrimino Ino-Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, mis relatos serian para mayores de edad-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No creo que eso le gustara mucho a Shikamaru-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa divertida, sabia que ese era el mejor método para callar los reclamos de su amiga.

-Y no tiene por que saberlo-dijo la rubia con una falsa postura de indignación-Que salgamos juntos no significa que no tenga ojos en la cara y amiga mía, Sai tiene un cuerpo de escándalo.

-Si, si lo tiene-dijo Sakura despreocupadamente.

-Pero no es Sasuke-dijo Ino con un suspiro-Sakura, no puedes hacer lo mismo siempre, sales con alguien un tiempo y en unos pocos meses lo dejas-Ino se acerco hasta ella-Olvídalo de una vez, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así?, ¿Otros doce años?.

-Estoy cansada, me voy a la cama-Sakura no la miro a los ojos, sabia que no podría ver la franqueza de los ojos de su amiga, sabia que lo que decía era verdad, lo había intentado tantas veces con otros hombres y al final siempre terminaba comparándolos con el hombre que la obsesionaba. Pero quizás con Sai fuera distinto, el era diferente a los demás y sentía algo muy distinto que con los otros, quizás con él podría olvidarlo de una vez para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Era una de las peores noches que había pasado en mucho tiempo. El sueño se repetía incesante y lo malo no era el sueño, sino el despertar y saber justamente que ese sueño jamás se podría hacer realidad que era simplemente una ilusión de sus más profundos deseos, solo un sueño.

El contenido del sueño eran imágenes de una familia. Una familia feliz, su familia. Pero no era la familia que había dejado atrás, aquella que había muerto y que su recuerdo aun le atormentaba, era la familia que podía formar y que jamás conseguiría. Un niño y una niña de ojos negros se acercaban a él con una ancha sonrisa y se colgaban de su cuello y de repente una voz lo llamaba, una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y pelo rosa corría hacia él para besarlo. Él la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y los niños reían y jugaban y todo era perfecto hasta que se despertaba y sabía que era una ilusión de sus más anhelados sentimientos.

Hacia tiempo que no tenía ese sueño, quizás era saber de la boda de su viejo sensei lo que había despertado nuevamente esas imágenes que lo fustigaban severamente.

Por fin el viejo pervertido se casaba, después de tantos años con un constante tonteo con Kurenai por fin decidió pedirle que se unieran, incluso Kakashi quería poner bajo su apellido al hijo del difunto Asuma. El niño quería al peligris como su propio padre y es que habían sido muchos de los ninjas de la aldea los que habían asumido una especial protección por el niño entre ellos el viejo pervertido de Kakashi.

A Sasuke le vino un recuerdo de esos tres caminando por la calle, juntos como una verdadera familia. Sasuke envidiaba a su maestro porque verdaderamente había luchado por lo que quería. Y a él por mucho que le costara reconocerlo le daba miedo intentarlo siquiera.

Sasuke se preparo para ir al entrenamiento de cada día, aunque no sabia si el dobe de Naruto estaría en condiciones, quizás se excediera un poco con él pero lo tenia merecido por hacerlo enfadar. Naruto sabia perfectamente que no deseaba hablar sobre Sakura y mucho menos que le recriminara el no hacer nada para estar con ella. Ese idiota se lo merecía.

Pero cuando llego a la zona de entrenamiento el rubio estaba esperándolo como siempre, ese dobe tenía un poder regenerativo increíble. Naruto se veía como siempre con una sonrisa boba plasmada en el rostro y con su habitual forma de saludarlo, es decir, gritando, saltando y gesticulando, como si no se viera a simple vista con esa chillona melena rubia.

-Hola Sasuke-teme-dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke estuvo casi a su lado.

-Hmm-dijo molesto Sasuke.

-Aun estas enfadado por lo de ayer-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa picara.- ¿Sabes que Sai y Sakura salen juntos?-volvió a picar el rubio.

-No me interesa-dijo mas ofuscado que antes, ya se había enterado de ello, pero Sakura también había salido con otros hombres lo que lo ponía de mal humor pero nunca duraban demasiado.

-Esta noche seguro que irán juntos a la boda de Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto como si no se percatara de los cambios de humor que sufría el moreno cuando la conversación se desviaba hacia la pelirrosa, siempre le pasaba igual y Naruto se encargaba de hacerle conocer todos los romances de la chica.

Sasuke presiono la mandíbula, una cosa era saber que Sakura salía con otros pero una muy distinta era verla junto a otro hombre, no sabia como reaccionaria ante ello.

-Déjate de cháchara y empecemos de una vez-dijo con un rugido.

Y todo lo que duró ese entrenamiento, Sasuke se desahogo con el pobre Naruto.

Estaba tan cansado cuando llego a casa que pensó que se quedaría durmiendo de pie, pero tendría que prepararse para la boda. Lo cierto es que él no era de ir a fiestas ni derivados pero esa boda era especial, le debía demasiado a su maestro como para fallarle así, por mucho que deseara quedarse y no ver a Sakura y a su nuevo novio.

Cuando Sai la recogió estaba un poco nerviosa, siempre le pasaba en las bodas, es un momento tan especial para una mujer, tantas veces había imaginado su boda que ya ni podía enumerarlas. También siempre lloraba en ellas no podía evitarlo.

-Estas preciosa-dijo Sai con una sonrisa típica suya.

-Gracias-dijo Sakura con un pequeño sonrojo-Tu también estas muy guapo esta noche-dijo ella mirando lo bien que le quedaba el kimono azul marino.

Los dos pasearon atravesando toda Konoha hasta llegar al templo donde se celebraría la boda.

El templo estaba hermosamente decorado, el olor a incienso flotaba en el ambiente y los invitados lucían hermosos kimonos de vivos colores.

-Sakura-chan, Sai-su nombre salio de los labios del hiperactivo rubio que se acercaba acompañado de la hermosa heredera del clan Hyuga.

-Naruto, Hinata-chan-los saludo Sakura con una sonrisa-Me alegro de verte Hinata-chan, hacia tanto que no te veía, estas preciosa-dijo Sakura viendo el hermoso corte del kimono, era de un color negro con unos finísimos estampados en plata, que no le extrañaría estuvieran hechos con verdadera plata bordada.

-Gracias…Sakura-chan-dijo la pelinegra con un gran sonrojo, mientras Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa y ojos de devoción.

Sakura los miro y sonrío al verlos tan felices juntos, hacían una pareja perfecta, ambos se complementaban.

-Veo que han venido juntos-dijo con una sonrisa picara al ver como ambos se ponían como un tomate.

-Si, jejeje le dije a Hinata-chan que me acompañara jejeje-dijo muy nervioso Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Como suponía la boda llamaría la atención de la gente y acabarían asistiendo demasiados espectadores para el gusto de Sasuke. Y encima tenia que soporta las miradas de tantos hombres como mujeres por igual, el de los hombres con una mezcla de respeto, miedo e incluso odio, mientras que las mujeres se lo comían con los ojos.

Sasuke odiaba estos eventos por esa razón. Solo oía cuchicheos y miradas mal disimuladas, intento divisar a alguien conocido entre el tumulto y al hacerlo se quedo momentáneamente sin respiración.

Cada vez se convencía más de que el destino se ponía en su contra. Ella estaba irresistible con ese kimono color rojo que resaltaba su bello pelo en un recogido alto, algunos mechones caían gracilmente sobre su esbelto y níveo cuello, la blancura de su escote recatadamente pronunciado hacia que le hirviera la sangre de excitación. Mas su excitación no tardo en convertirse en una poderosa oleada de rabia al ver lo íntimamente que trataba al pelinegro que la acompañaba.

Sakura se sintió observada y miro en todas direcciones para saber si eran imaginaciones suyas.

Sakura se quedo paralizada al encontrarse con esas esferas negras escrutarla con tanto detenimiento. Esa noche Sasuke iba mas guapo que nunca, el kimono negro se ajustaba a su musculazo torso y sus robustas piernas eran visibles a cada paso que este daba. Sasuke se acercaba hasta donde ellos estaban, eso la hizo ponerse aun más nerviosa.

-Sasuke-teme-dijo Naruto cuando lo vio en la distancia indicándole que se acercara, sin siquiera saber que él ya iba en esa dirección-Ya pensé que no vendrías-dijo el rubio cuando estuvo en el circulo de amigos.

-No me perdería tus ridículos trajes-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

Y es que el traje naranja de Naruto era de un color demasiado chillón pero lo que en verdad queria era distraerse un poco.

-¿Qué has dicho teme?-dijo Naruto enseñándole los dientes apretados.

-Lo que oíste dobe-dijo Sasuke queriendo distraer su atención de la pelirrosa, nada mejor que provocar al dobe.

-Hey hey, vosotros dos no quiero peleas en mi boda-dijo Kakashi sorprendiendo a todos con su aparición.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿esta nervioso?-pregunto Sakura intentando aliviar la tensión que había en el ambiente.

-Claro que no-dijo con una sonrisa reflejada en los ojos-No podría estar mas seguro de que es lo que quiero.

A Sasuke le molesto lo que dijo su sensei pero tenia razón en cada una de sus palabras, él estaba seguro de lo que sentía y no hacia nada.

Sasuke se sentó justo en el sitio que menos quería. Gracias a Naruto había terminado al lado de Sakura y esta junto a Sai, ahora tendría que soportar la tensión de saber que estaba a su lado.

Sasuke se puso tenso al ver las lagrimas de Sakura recorrer sus mejillas, se sintió ansioso viendo que estaba llorando y no sabia el porque.

-Sakura-la chica giro su cabeza hacia Sasuke y se sorprendió ver que le tendía un pañuelo.- ¿Qué te ocurre?-Sasuke intento que la voz le saliera mas suave pero solo consiguió un tono brusco.

-No es nada-dijo ella intentando ocultar las lagrimas que no paraban de salir.

Sasuke no volvió a hablar en toda la ceremonia y Sakura termino con todos los clínex que tenia.

En la recepción de la fiesta no sabia porque pero volvió a terminar sentado junto a Sakura y algo que le alegro es saber que a Sai lo pusieron erróneamente en otra mesa. Poco después sospecho algo al ver como su maestro lo miraba y le guiñaba un ojo divertido.

Ese viejo pervertido siempre tuvo esperanzas en que yo terminara con Sakura, quizás todavía no las había perdido pero para mi era imposible.

Si ese viejo esperaba algo no tuvo nada, no volví a hablar con Sakura en toda la cena.

La suerte no estaba de mi lado, primero en la ceremonia acabo justo a mi lado y me ve llorar como una tonta y después en la recepción acabo a su lado y Sai en la otra punta de la sala.

La cena fue bastante tranquila, Sasuke no volvió a hablarme ni siquiera me miraba se dedicaba a conversar con alguno de sus compañeros ambus o con Naruto. En cierto modo me sentí aliviada pero me dolía que me ignorara de esa forma.

No tenia ni idea de donde estaba Sai, había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Y me estaba empezando a sentir mal, quizás bebí demasiado pero tener a Tsunade al lado con una botella de sake es peligroso.

Sus movimientos empezaban a ser torpes y no me gustaba verla en ese estado, hacia que me sintiera más protector que nunca en mi vida. Quise apartarla de Tsunade pero con que excusa lo haría.

Vi mi excusa mas bien la escuche, un baile empezó a sonar y todas las parejas de la mesa empezaron a levantarse para unirse a la pareja de casados.

-¿Bailas?-le dije intentando no sonar tan avergonzado como me sentía.

Ella simplemente agarro la mano que le ofrecía y con un poco de mi ayuda conseguimos llegar hasta la pista. Al principio me avergonzó bastante el pedírselo y la verdad me costo que las palabras salieran pero ahora todo eso había merecido la pena, ella estaba entre mis brazos y podía sentir todo su cuerpo apoyado contra el mío.

-Sasuke-Kun…-cuanto tiempo sin volver a oírlo-Creo que estoy alucinando-dijo ella mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-Solo estas un poco bebida-dijo disfrutando de lo poco que quedaba de canción.

-En la realidad nunca me pedirías bailar-dijo la pelirrosa acurrucándose en su pecho-Pero quiero disfrutar todo lo que pueda de esto.

Sasuke apoyo la barbilla en su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que nadie los miraba, a nadie le importaba mucho que estuviera bailando con ella, no había miradas raras, no había cuchicheos, solo algunas miradas curiosas y algunos rostros sonrientes por la escena.

-Te llevare a casa-dijo Sasuke una vez termino la canción y todos comenzaron a separarse de mala gana.

-No se donde esta Sai-dijo Sakura apoyándose en el cuerpo del moreno, había empezado a darle vueltas la cabeza.

-El esta peor que tu-dijo Sasuke reconociendo al pelinegro tirado en el suelo con una copa en la mano.

Sakura lo acompaño sin decir nada mas, ya estaba lo suficientemente ocupada en no enredarse con sus propios pies.

Sasuke se canso de que ella estuviera tropezando a cada momento y termino llevándola en sus brazos.

-Mira Sasuke-kun, es como si nosotros fuéramos los recién casados-dijo Sakura abrazando el cuello de Sasuke.

Sasuke se paro en seco y Sakura intrigada lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos negros ahora tenían un brillo peligroso que conseguían excitarla.

-¿En nuestra noche de bodas, Sakura?-pregunto Sasuke devorándola con la mirada, quizás a él también se le había ido la mano bebiendo porque sentí un calor recorrerle las entrañas.

-Una noche en la que ninguno de los dos dormiría-dijo ella sugerente mientras deslizaba un dedo por los labios masculinos-¿Me pregunto si sabrán tan bien como me imagino?

-Compruébalo-dijo Sasuke mientras atrapaba sus labios, eran tan suaves y sabían tan bien, nunca le supo tan bien el sake como en ese momento.

Sakura despertó con un incesante martilleo en las sienes y completamente perdida, no recordaba como había llegado a su cama, lo único que recordaba o mas bien la última imagen que recordaba eran los labios de Sasuke después del mejor beso de su vida, el resto estaba en blanco en su mente, no recordaba que había pasado después.

No debería haber hecho eso jamás, la había besado y lo malo es que había querido más, sino hubiera sido porque en ese justo momento se había quedado dormida, no sabia de lo que habría sido capaz. Maldita sea la deseaba, la amaba y ya no podía aguantas mas. No le quedaba tiempo.

Sasuke estaba en el campo de entrenamiento intentando olvidar mediante el agotamiento, había usado mucho chakra pero todavía la tenia en la cabeza, debía seguir hasta que ella desapareciera de su mente era lo único que funcionaba.

Todo se oscureció no sabia donde estaba solo oía el sonido apagado de voces en la distancia, solo quería dormir, estaba muy cansado.

-Sasuke-el pelinegro escucho su nombre en una voz conocida, intento abrir los ojos pero le pesaban mucho.

-No entiendo porque no me lo dijiste-dijo la pelirrosa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No estaba en mi decírtelo Sakura, solo él podía contártelo.

-Maldita sea-dijo con una rabia que la consumía-Se esta muriendo.-Sakura se derrumbo en el suelo sacando todo su dolor, su rabia y su impotencia en su llanto.

Tsunade se arrodillo en el suelo y abrazo a su alumna con todas sus fuerzas, sabia que esto era muy duro para ella.

Sasuke volvió a tener ese sueño en el que tenía una familia, se sentía tan bien, podía ver la felicidad en las caras de los pequeños y el amor en los ojos de su mujer, de su Sakura.

-Sa…ku…ra-el susurro salio tan lentamente de sus labios que parecía estar respirando y no hablando.

-Sasuke-la voz lo hizo intentar abrir los ojos y esta vez pudo distinguir una pequeña luz en la oscuridad de sus sueños.

Cuando finalmente abrió sus ojos todo estaba a oscuras y desde la ventana de su habitación se podía ver el cielo estrellado.

Sasuke quiso tocarse los ojos porque le escocían pero no pudo al notar que había un peso sobre su mano. Sakura estaba dormida junto al borde de la cama y su mano entrelazaba la masculina.

Sasuke se removió intranquilo, ahora ella lo sabría todo. La enfermedad que tenía era la misma que había sufrido su hermano antes de acabar con su vida e igual que a él no tardaría en debilitarlo hasta la muerte, era solo cuestión de tiempo. Cuando volvió a Konoha ya sabia de su enfermedad pero fue Tsunade la que lo informo de su alcance, era mortal y no tenia cura.

-Sasuke-dijo la chica mirándolo con ojos de profundo dolor-Déjame cuidarte.

-No quiero tu compasión-dijo con voz calmada pero con un atisbo de dolor.

-No es compasión lo que siento-dijo Sakura sin apartar la mirada de sus abismos negros-Te amo Sasuke.

Sasuke presiono los dientes, no quería escuchar eso, no quería porque se le haría mas difícil rechazarla, pero lo hacia por su bien, porque le importaba demasiado para verla sufrir a su lado.

-No puedo Sakura-dijo Sasuke con todo el dolor que sentía por dentro-Solo te hare daño.

-¿Cómo podrías hacerme daño? Si estar contigo es lo que más deseo en este mundo-dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No lo entiendes Sakura?, me moriré y te dejare sola-Sasuke hundió sus dedos entre sus cabellos de una forma desesperada.-Para que estar juntos si luego vas a sufrir cuando me vaya.

-Porque seguiré sufriendo cuando mueras aunque nunca estemos juntos-Sakura le acaricio la pálida mejilla-Porque tendré los recuerdos felices a tu lado y será lo que me de fuerzas cuando no estés-ella lo abrazo desesperadamente, las lagrimas de la chica se derramaban sobre su cuello. Y ya no pudo resistir más, ya no quería alejarse nunca mas de ella, porque el poco tiempo que le quedaba lo pasaría a su lado haciéndola feliz.

El tiempo transcurrió de forma rápida pero fueron los momentos más felices de toda su vida. Sakura se había convertido en su mujer, en su mejor amiga, en su amante y en su apoyo. Cada vez se sentía más débil pero intentaba ocultarlo de todos los modos posibles, no soportaba ver el dolor en los ojos de su esposa cuando veía que la enfermedad ganaba terreno y él se consumía cada vez más rápidamente.

La felicidad no podía ser mas hasta que supo que Sakura estaba embarazada, iba a ser padre y quería vivir lo suficiente como para ver la carita de su pequeño.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Sasuke preocupado mientras sostenía la mano de su mujer.

-No te preocupes-dijo ella acariciando el vientre-Solo esta diciendo hola-Sasuke puso la mano en el abultado vientre notando como el pequeño se movía un poco, era una sensación tan calida, se lleno de orgullo y de una posesión increíble, nunca se había sentido tan bien, era mucho mejor que en su sueño, era infinitamente mejor.

Sasuke se llevo una mano al pecho, el dolor era esta vez mucho mas intenso que las ultimas, le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-¡Sasuke!-grito Sakura asustada.

-Estoy bien-dijo Sasuke casi sin poder respirar, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y todo el cuerpo le pesaba, por mucho que intentara luchar le era imposible reponerse. No quería que esto acabara así, tenia que ver a su hijo, tenía que luchar por su familia.

El ataque de Sasuke fue mucho mas fuerte de lo normal y Sakura temió por lo peor. Cuando finalmente Sasuke estuvo hospitalizado en estado critico fue demasiado para Sakura, el parto se adelanto y puso en grave riesgo a madre e hijo.

Sakura lucho por lo tres, lucho por su hijo, lucho por ella y lucho por volver a ver al hombre que amaba una vez mas con vida.

El niño nació sano y fuerte. Sakura consiguió salir bien del grave estado en la que se había visto sometida. Sakura suplico a Tsunade por ver a Sasuke y que pudiera conocer a su hijo, el ultimo miembro del clan Uchiha.

Sakura fue trasladada en silla de ruedas hasta la habitación de Sasuke. Se veía tan pálido, tan débil enganchado a todos aquellos cables que intentaban alargar lo poco de vida que le quedaba. Sakura se derrumbo al verlo así, ¿Cómo podía el destino ser tan cruel?, ¿Por qué le arrancaba el amor de su vida?, Sakura lloro hasta no tener mas lagrimas en el alma.

Me dolía tanto verla así, verla sufrir tanto por mi causa. Quería decirle cuanto la amaba pero las palabras no salían de su garganta. Ella lo traía en sus brazos, era tan pequeño, tan indefenso que me dio miedo que no tuviera fuerzas suficientes para sujetarlo. Pero tuve las fuerzas suficientes para abrazarlo, sentir ese calor me lleno por completo, ahora entendía lo que Sakura había dicho hace tiempo. Serian estos recuerdos los que me llevaría conmigo aunque muriera siempre estarían en mi alma y yo siempre estaría con ellos.

La voz de Sakura resonó en mi cabeza llamándome pero yo estaba muy cansado y no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. Quizás volvería a tener ese sueño en él que eran una familia feliz, quizás…


End file.
